A Malfoy Marriage, no really!
by JennyFeather
Summary: Draco Malfoy celebrates his lucky escape with his clever, beautiful, wife. Sequel to A Malfoy Marriage, or not!


**Disclaimer: :** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Authors Notes: Thank you to all of you who reviewed A Malfoy Marriage, or not! I was really surprised! If you haven't already read it, and are attempting to read its sequel, please stop. I am afraid that this story may be no good if this is the case.

**A Malfoy Marriage! No, Really!**

Little else was spoken about for several days after Hermione Granger interrupted the Rookwood-Malfoy wedding. The press was ruthless in their quest for a back story of celebrated war hero, and ex fiancé of Harry Potter's, Hermione Granger, and Elitist Pureblood, Draco Malfoy.

Poor Narcissa Malfoy was holed up in her mansion for nine days after the fiasco had occurred. The press had pursued her callously. It seemed to Narcissa that her husband's death and son's betrayal had been made into a spectator sport. Nobody, of course, would blame her for feeling this way, she was right. Narcissa Malfoy, former pinnacle of society, was currently _very_ unpopular.

It did not help matters though, especially since Ginevra McMillan, classmate to those involved in our current scandal, spoke to Rita Skeeter about her best friend's wayward romance. It is true, Rita has a flare for misrepresenting the facts, and flat out lying, but the wizarding world was convinced that _this time_, she was telling the truth.

It amazed Hermione Malfoy, as she folded the paper and set it neatly in her lap, what people would believe, and what made for front page material these days.

"You read too much" drawled a voice behind her.

Hermione smiled, though did not turn around.

"Do not." She tried to sound indignant, but she sighed in spite of herself when she felt hands begin to knead her shoulders.

"You do" he said "but if it makes you happy I cannot complain."

"You'll complain anyway" she sighed

Draco sneered affectionately at her back.

"Yes," he scoffed, seizing the paper from her lap "especially when you read this rag. Though" he paused thoughtfully "the picture does her justice."

Hermione smiled mischievously.

"I shouldn't have set her gown on fire" she said soberly, though Draco could hear the laughter in her voice.

"No, no, no, no" he smirked "it suits her." He bent and kissed her forehead. "My beautiful, clever, wife"

"We're really married, aren't we?" she sighed

"Oh yes" he said, leaning in closer to her and resting his chin upon her shoulder. "Did I ever thank you?"

"For ruining your wedding day?" she asked "it wasn't any trouble."

"No" he lowered his voice an octave "for saving my life"

Hermione smiled hazily and kissed his nose.

"Oh" she said, and her face turned an appallingly fetching shade of pink. "Well" she said, recovering a little "nothing else would have done."

"True" he conceded

"And I shall _never_ forget the look on Pansy Parkinson's face as you jumped in my Dad's convertible"

"Ah yes" he smirked in a familiar self satisfied way "muggle invention has never treated me so well." He was speaking about the car, but his grey eyes darted around the room as he said it.

"Where are we again?" he asked

"The Hilton" she replied

"Well" he said through a sip of champagne "this is the _one_ place that my mother will never think of to look for me"

"You expect her to keep looking for you?"

"Oh yes" he said thickly through his glass "I have all of Father's money"

"Have you?" Hermione had turned in her chair and come face to face with her husband "I thought your mother was in possession of it all until you were marrie-" she broke off abruptly.

Draco was smirking again when she met his eyes.

"Oh," she said, a slow smile tugging the corner of her mouth "now I see why you were going to marry Pheadra"

"Oh don't say her name" Draco whined "it gives me a tension head ache"

"Doesn't it matter that I'm not a pureblood?"

"Apparently not" he stroked the side of her face "though," he paused thoughtfully "I am glad that you came around."

He stepped around the side of the chair and knelt in front of her.

"I love you" he kissed her hands "I love you"

"I know" she said.

He smirked at her.

"It would not have mattered to me if I hadn't gotten a galleon though"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.

"You would have married me anyway?" her face was full of astonishment.

"Oh yes" he said throatily, kissing her hands.

Hermione smiled bemusedly.

"That" she paused "that's wonderful" she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"I know"

She leaned forward in her seat, her eyes twinkled something like she knew a wonderful secret.

"Would you like your wedding present?"

Draco cocked an eye brow.

"It's not customary for the wife to give a wedding present to her husband." He said slowly.

"Oh I know," she said, standing, and crossing the room "but this is for both of us" she called over her shoulder, as she practically flounced from the room.

Draco leaned against the chair, propped up with one elbow.

"Hermione" he called to the bedroom "You-"

She had just waltz back into the room, wand in hand.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked

"Wait" she breathed

Hermione smiled and pointed her wand to her abdomen.

"Ostendo aperio"

"What-" Draco had half risen from his kneeling position, but stopped suddenly.

"Shhh" Hermione whispered "it takes a second"

"Hermione?" Draco asked

But a blue light had encircled her waist.

Draco looked, wide eyed, at his wife.

"You're- you-you" he sputtered incoherently.

"Pregnant" she said smiling

Draco's face split into an incredulous, light hearted, grin.

"Pregnant" he repeated. He stepped out from behind the chair and kneeled before her, resting his head on her stomach.

"When are you due?" he breathed.

"January" she sighed

He looked up at her, his expression soft.

"My beautiful, clever, wife"

The End (for now)


End file.
